The Return of Pandora pt. 17
(Red Skull's prison; Red Skull throws Robby into a cage.) Red Skull: I'll give you a night down here to think it over. But tomorrow, no more Mr. Nice Guy. (Red Skull slams the door) Robby Hirano: Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer Would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out there's so much more to me. (As soon as Robby sleeps, the gang popped out of ground. Midget Apple spits out the nest.) Midget Apple: Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spittin' dirt for a week! Gon: Well, that's what you get for digging with your mouth open. Robby: Midget Apple? Gon? Uncle Xigbar? What are you guys doings here? Xigbar: We're here to get you out. Orange: Yeah, the Autobot Blurr told us and discovered you're here. Grinch: We have King Kong on our side. You should meet him in person. Max: Yeah. Marshmallow: YAY! Gumby: So how are we gonna get him out of here? Gex the Gecko: to think again I've got it! I'll just take my tail.... and I'll pick the lock.... like this!! Xaldin: Aww Frank, give it a rest. Gex the Gecko: No, no, no!! You'll thank me when you're free! Look, look, look, I just insert my tail, like this, and I turn it like this, just a quarter turn to the left, and then push it a little bit further...... etc. (Dissolve to morning, where a huge crowd has gathered to hear V.V. Argost's speech.) V.V. Argost: The Miracle Elite has been found guilty of the crime of assault and murder. transitions to Red Skull's hideout The sentence: death! Red Skull: the radio Ha heh! Think you're pretty smart, don't you eh? Who outsmarted who? Who? Who outsmarted who? I still gotta get that boy, to talking, huh? thought strikes him I'm hungry. Can't think on an empty stomach... gotta have protein... gotta have.... pasta. Skull gets up and walks across the room. Red Skull: Everyone's got his price... all I gotta do is offer him whatever he wants... and then not give it to him. blow of the wind, the door of the hideout swings open. Lightning and thunder. A woman appears Red Skull: Who are you? ???: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, Red Skull. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel. I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation. Red Skull: You weren't wanted! ???: Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way. Red Skull: What do you want? ???: As long as you want Pandora for your wife, I too, want Miracle Elite dead. Red Skull: You Lady? How? ???: I have found other villains that might try to slaughter, but they failed. I choose you to join me. I'm Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, the last Princess of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, the Daughter of Evil, and the twin sister of Prince Alexiel. Red Skull: Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, huh? (a thought strikes him) You got a full potential. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Good. Now Tell me about Pandora. McLeach's animal prison) Gex the Gecko: (still trying to open lock with his tail). Push it in a little bit farther..... (mumbling).... (opens the cage without realizing it.) Pear: Hey look! Xigbar, Robby's out! Robby Hirano: Gex, you set me free! Gex the Gecko: I did? (realizing) Oh! I used my tail! Xigbar; Now let's get out of here! (at the front of McLeach's hideout) Gumby: There is no time to waste. (Later. Red Skull pulls out his truck with himself and Riliane in the cab.) Red Skull: (laughs) I didn't make it all the way through third grade for nothing. (Red Skull's truck begins to leave. At Lovelace Mansion.) Pandora: When a woman acquires a certain age And the men who adored you no longer swoon It pays to avoid the sunlit days And live by the light of the kindly moon But the moon grows old just like us all And her beautiful years are done So now she prays through endless days To take her revenge on the sun When I was a girl at my daddy's side Papa, the royal mortician Revealed to me in secret signs The mark of the magician And daddy was no dummy Did outrageous things with a mummy And often the stiffs that he would drive Would look better dead than they did alive I studied well I learnt the trade I thought my looks would never fade If I could find that recipe To give eternal youth to me It was always my ambition To use papa's tuition And gain some small remission From the vagaries of time Every little ray of sunshine robs me of my youth Who to blame? Who the one? Who to curse? You know the only on to blame Would be my enemy the sun Children of Pandora: Snuff out the light, claim your right To a world of darkness Snuff out the light, neophytes Of a world of darkness Pandora: Supai baby, turn me on Every wrinkle soon be gone I could squeeze myself with glee The promises you made to me I've really stopped at nothing Murder, treachery and lying Whatever it takes to keep my looks You really can't blame a girl for trying Children of Pandora: Snuff out the light, claim your right To a world of darkness Snuff out the light, neophytes Of a world of darkness Snuff out the light, claim your right To a world of darkness Snuff out the light here tonight Apparitions of eternal darkness Spiraling in circles through the night Creatures of beguiling blackness No more squinting in the light Bats and owls and coiled sea dragons Crocodile and carrion beasts Swirling in the growing darkness Join us in the coming feast Spectre wraith and apparition Spirit demon phantom shade Salamander serpents, dog-faced devils Dance and watch the dying sunlight fade Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline